


A little obsession, some selfish decisions

by Unknown_Blacksmith8



Series: Obsession- A Fairy Tail Omegaverse [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alpha Gray, Alpha Jellal, Alpha Lucy, Alpha's have dicks, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Futa on Male, Futanari, Futanari Lucy, Hot Springs, Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss if you squint, Lucy becomes obsessed, Lucy is very horny, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Omega Erza, Omega Natsu, She forces herself on Natsu, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere Gray Fullbuster, also no hormones, materialistic Lucy Heartfilia, slime monsters, slime that dissolves clothes, the very little plot thickens more than I thought it would..., unrequited Natsu Dragoneel/Lucy Heartfilia, very little plot, you probably won't like Lucy in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Blacksmith8/pseuds/Unknown_Blacksmith8
Summary: Lucy wants Natsu. After loads of other male omegas, she has found the perfect one- Natsu Dragneel. But there is one person in her way- Gray Fullbuster of all people! The pervy celestial mage now tries to seduce Natsu, selfishly ignoring Grey and Natsu's relationship.A 'little' obsession now turns extremely sour, revealing how far Lucy will take this and unveiling the skeletons in her closet- see how Lucy will try to win Natsu at any cost, whether he likes it or not...
Relationships: Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Obsession- A Fairy Tail Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084169
Comments: 26
Kudos: 81





	1. fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> edit: chapters 1-4 will be edited to fit the more recent chapters change in the plot (basically it gets darker and more complex than I thought it would).

Lucy is now walking back from the guild after some hefty drinking, wallowing her sorrows in whiskey, as she wished for her relationship to be more than friends. But someone else was already filling that void for her crush.

Gray, the smug bastard, had stolen him first with his smooth words and icy stare; no one suspected it besides Mirajane who said their fighting was just sexual tension. She laughed, thinking it was a joke, till both of them burst into FairyTail, Grays arms tightly wrapped around his waist, in possessiveness and the other leaning his head into Gray's chest with a big grin on his face. She realised her dreams of getting him to be hers was over.

It was now a year of downing her feelings in alcohol but this time she was close to wasted. Stupidly, she decides to visit the boy's cottage and talk to the fire mage about his relationship with Gray; maybe she could plant some doubt about him. A seed could start to germinate... She didn't care what he felt, she just wanted another chance. Since the girl was too drunk to think properly, she crouched down and put her ear to the glass to hear if anyone was there and oh there was someone alright. She hears some muffled moans from the usually peaceful cottage and what she had below turned stiff. Oh yes.

The blond girl longingly stares at the curtains covering the love-making going on in the bedroom. Lucy starts thinking of the position he's probably in and she shudders in pleasure; just a little time listening wouldn't hurt, right?

The blonde girl lifts her skirt and slowly releases her half-hard member from her pink, laced underwear and starts rubbing the head slowly with her thumb, eventually her length growing and bringing out precum from the tip.

Inside the little cottage, Grey was fingering Natsu, preparing him for the rough pounding he was about to take. Natsu released small sighs and hums of enjoyment the small waves of pleasure filling his senses. As Grey inserted another finger into his cunt and placed kisses around his navel, he filled his lover's dark hair with his fingers and his voice more vocal.

Lucy starts to spread the pre around her pulsing dick, making her slow pleasurable strokes a tad faster. She closed her eyes, listening to pants and soft moans of her crush being pleasured. Her crush kissing someone else. Her crush opening himself for someone. Her crush Natsu.

Oh, Natsu. That innocent, but fierce fire mage. His tanned skin, spikey pink locks and a wide smile. His  
Lucy kept stroking her swollen, red, 7-inch cock to the sound of Grey's thrusting in the bedroom as she tried to figure out his rhythm. Her red tip was spurting out precum like a fountain, covering her cock and hand in stickiness. Her penis was a big, angry, flaming, red rod of arousal attached to her body. She had no control anymore- her morals were close to dead. She was imaging her friend in such inappropriate ways, that after this, she might feel a bit of guilt for once. Fuck, she wanted his sweet pussy clenching around her dick or maybe the boy begging for her big fat cock to enter his tight hole and fuck him till he passes out and even her gripping his spiky, pink locks as she shoves his mouth onto her penis as tears come out of his eyes; Fuck that would be amazing. She just wanted to fuck him so bad but to no avail. Natsu was now releasing sweet low moans from his mouth, unknowingly egging Lucy on outside.

"Gra-gray…" the salmon-haired boy whimpered. His thrusts were slow and sensual and very emotional compared to their usual kind of sex. Grey was whispering sweet nothings into his lover's ear while slamming his cock into the man below. The tanned man had his arms wrapped tightly around the pale man's neck and his eyes squeezed shut. They weren't using much lube this time, so every snap of Grey's hips had a slightly pleasurable sting mixed with the other sensations. This may have been the best sex he's ever experienced- it was euphoric.

"I'm gonna go faster now…" Grey mumbles before pecking Natsu's swollen pink lips. And as he said, he thrusts faster but still deep, but still somehow, even though he warned the pink-haired boy, it catches him off guard giving out a loud moan.

Now, hearing all these moans of pleasure from sweet Natsu and her dirty imagination, Lucy is close to cumming and her strokes become fast and out of rhythm. As she bit her lip to refrain from moaning, her last thought was Natsu screaming out her name as she takes him doggie style, stuffing her white seed into his pussy. The blonde spasmed violently as her dick shot jizz onto the grass.

While the two were still going at it, Lucy stuffed her cock into her pink panties and straightened her skirt as she walked off of Natsu's property back home.  
As she stumbled into the apartment and laid on her bed she couldn't help but think of the feisty dragon slayer and what would happen when he finally saw she was a much better option.

"Oh Lucy I can't take it anymore- I l-love you!" Natsu cried. Lucy smirked, grabbed him by the waist and started passionately kissing him. Her hands roamed around his ass as they embraced, finally holding onto what was hers. They parted and Lucy pushed her front door open, carried Natsu bridal style to her bedroom. She threw him on the bed and started stripping him down to his underwear. He wore red, short, tight boxers that hugged his ass perfectly and bandages at his chest to cover the small breasts he had. Slowly but surely she removed the bandages revealing more of his tanned skin and dark nipples. She then slowly removed the boxers showing his cute, small cocklet and his tight cunt below. Natsu then crawls over to Lucy's crotch and removes her skirt and pink panties, uncovering the 7-inch dick she holds.

"You're bigger than Gray ever was.." He mumbled and then shoves his mouth on the member and starts rubbing the rest of the cock he couldn't swallow with his hands. Lucy smirked as she tightly grasped Natsu's salmon locks and starts roughly pushing him on her dick watching his eyes full of tears and pretty lips on her length. Even though this was amazing she wanted more.  
She released Natsu from her grip and turns him around with his ass in the air. Oh, how she adored that ass. She gave it a few smacks watching it jiggle in return before finally grabbing some lube and squirting it on three inches and then rubbing it all over. Entering him she begins to fuck him roughly, watching moans spill out of his mouth. Loud wet noises filled Lucy's room as she pounded his ass.  
As she was getting close to her climax, Natsu started screaming.

"Lucy... Lucy... Lucy!"

"Lucy wake up!" She jolted up, eyes wide from the sudden awakening. She turned her head to see Natsu standing above her with a frown on his face. 

"It's really hard to wake you up today so that means you've been drinking too much!" Another voice exclaimed revealing to be Happy coming into the bedroom with a fish in his paws and his typical smile.

"Erza warned you about that. We don't want something similar to happen again. Also hid your boner." Gray scowled at her, leaning against the wall with a mug of something warm in his hands. Immediately as Lucy was told the strain of the boner inside her panties was felt and she groaned in annoyance. Her dream now cock-blocked by the same person in the dream.

"Don't talk so loud I still have a hangover... Also, why are you in my house I told you not to barge in here!" She mumbled rubbing her head. This wasn't the first time they've gone into her house uninvited and it probably wouldn't be the last. 

"Don't you remember Lucy? We were supposed to go on a mission together and it's in thirty minutes!" Gray snapped, his patience running thin.

"Do you forget this much or do you not care? This mission is gonna bring a lot of money, but if you don't wanna go it's fine, we'll leave now..." Gray wasn't dumb and he wasn't nieve either- she was touchy-feely with Natsu all the time to the point where it's kind of sexual; she always ruined any time he had with Natsu by interrupting them and dragging Natsu somewhere else. He knew she had a crush on the salamander and was suspicious of her actions from day one. After finally making Juvia get over him, he wasn't going to let her of all people steal Natsu from him.

"Hey, I-"

"Hey Ice Princess, calm down! Lucy just forgot once- if she hurries we can still get there on time. If Lucy doesn't wanna go it's fine, no need to worry! So Lucy, you coming?" Natsu grinned. Even though the tension he managed to crack a smile.

"Of course Natsu, why would I miss a chance to spend time with you? You guys go to the train station and I'll meet you there, ok?" Lucy said cheerfully, but not staring at Natsu; her eyes were on Grey. Eventually, she'll convince Natsu that Grey isn't enough. She started to get out of her pink covers making sure her boner was out of sight.

"Hurry up though Lucy- you've only got forty-five minutes to get there. Since you're so late it seems you'll be paying for the food this time!" Happy snickered, flying outside. That sneaky cat- if this goes on the share of money this mission will spend all on food that she won't eat and rent leaving nothing left…

Next Grey was next to go outside, downing the drink in the mug and setting it aside on a wooden counter before leaving. Natsu waved at her before putting a big smile on his face.

"Bye Lucy! I'll see you at the train station." With one hand on his hip, he slammed the front door and left, catching up with Happy and Gray. 

'Oh those hips' Lucy thought, 'those wide, muscular hips.'


	2. self-control and tight clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finally meet up at Magnolia station and get on a train to arrive at the town.

After running from her house to Magnolia train station, Lucy was exhausted. Breathless, she slowed down her pace to a fast walk seeing the station not far from a short walk. It was getting near summer's end; most people still explored the city but you could see some people going back to work as their holidays were over. Although the brightness of the summer sun seemed to dimmer, the heat still lived making Lucy feel horrible heat much worse than others adding on to the problems she caused for herself. Well, that's what she got for waking up so late on such an important day- she could not miss this for anything so the discomforts were worth it for these three reasons:

1\. This mission was a lot of money, making paying rent easy for the next three months and add to her savings in her bank account and extra money just in case Natsu and happy go into an eating frenzy. It was annoying but Natsu didn't get those wide hips and muscular thighs from nowhere, so she put up with it.

2\. This mission was about removing an infestation of slime monsters that released fabric dissolving slime, it wasn't too harmful on your skin but it would irritate making your skin a bit red. Why she couldn't miss this? Because they were told to wear tight clothing they didn't need or would throw away soon. If she could see Natsu's great ass in those baggy trousers he wears then imagine what they'd look like in tight legging or jeans? That she couldn't miss. She was going to be in tight, dark, jeans that brought attention to her nether region- just in case anyone wanted a peak. If they weren't Natsu she could have a quick fuck; Natsu hasn't tried anything but he would come around soon.

3\. She kind of already told Natsu she would come. She didn't want to break her word to him. Grey would probably be that type of guy who'd break his word on a date and she would never be like him. She is a much better choice- she was sure of that.

As Lucy walked around the station, she saw Erza and Natsu sitting on a white seated metal bench and Grey leaning against a green pillar nearby.

Erza was wearing her normal armour but underneath she had a black long-sleeved shirt, covering the spaces her amour lacked to protect. Despite the need for form-fitting clothes, she wore her skirt but this time black leggings were underneath and she wore worn-out leather boots.

Natsu wore a tight-fitting dark blue shirt with long sleeves and a sleeveless crop-top with faded silver pattens that seemed kind of small for him and instead of the baggy trousers he usually wore he had tight dark leggings reaching his waist that hugged his thighs so well you could see his muscles ripple by slight movements. This time though he looked a bit uncomfortable, tapping his feet on the cement floor and shifting in his seat.

Lucy walked up and waved at the trio, making sure to get a good look at Natsu in his outfit. He looked so cute! He'd be even cuter with his pouting lips around her cock, but it'll do. Her cock twitched at the thought. He'd soon be in her bed one day- she knew it.  
Though as she sat next to Erza (because there was no space next to Natsu on the bench), she remembered that they weren't supposed to change now, so why had Erza and Natsu change? she was pretty sure they said we should change after they arrived at the town for the mission...

"Hey Erza, hey Natsu! I thought we were supposed to carry the clothes we'd wear in our bags and then change after the train ride- why the change?"

"Hello Lucy, it's nice to see you not downing alcohol for once; I told you not to drink too much but you insisted you'd be fine, now look at you! If the train wasn't a bit later than usual you could have missed the train entirely," Erza said frowning slightly with her arms crossed tightly around her chest reprimanding Lucy for disobeying her wishes. "I've changed because there isn't much of a difference compared to my normal wear so changing would be a waste of time. Natsu has changed because he doesn't want to forget and accidentally damage his scarf in the fight. Gray hasn't changed because he said he's fine, he has another way of defending himself from the creatures" Well that explains his uncomfortably

"Ok, that makes sense. By the way Natsu, your outfit is just lovely on you... where did you get it from?" Lucy said slowly, staring at Natsu's curvy form. By the gods, she wanted to smack his ass so bad and feel the rippling of his muscles, hear his moan of surprise and arousal, see his cute face begging for her dick and whimper every time she talked dirty to him. Fuck him right in front of that cocky bastard, helpless as he watches his boyfriend get fucked right in front of him showing she was far more worthy of having Natsu. Wait, wasn't he talking about something?

"- The blue crop top Lisanna gave me was kind of smaller than my frame but she insisted because she said it would match Grey!" Natsu gushed. At the sound of Gray's name come out of her mouth, Lucy's arousal quickly turned into annoyance- why did he have to turn it into a praising Grey conversation? She turned to look at Gray who was smirking at her; you could practically hear him saying 'Ha, bitch- do you think you stand a chance?' The thought got Lucy boiling with anger. Her grip on the bench tightened.

"So that's why- oh the train is here!" Natsu said grabbing his bag as he stood up. Lately, Natsu had been looking forward to sitting in trains now. Why? Because of Grey. After the constant trips on the train to other towns and cities and Natsu's reluctant to do so, Erza found another way of helping Natsu with his active transport sickness with Gray's magic, putting Natsu into a peaceful sleep without knocking him out. Natsu when waking up always wakes up happy but calm, clinging onto Gray like a pillow with a smile on his face. Lucy hated that. A lot.

The rest of the team started to stand up as the train doors open and people started to line up to enter. There was a lack of jostle today, especially on this particular platform. When they came to take their seats, they realised they were the only people in this carriage which Erza found strange; the place they were going to was known for its hot springs and cafes. Why were there so little people? Was the slime infestation so bad that people were not visiting anymore? Erza's face slipped into a frown as she watched the trees and bushes zip past her and the fields slowly pass by. Her dark chocolate eyes look down, lingering on the small wooden figure of a slice of strawberry cake on a plate. Once she and the team finally got rid of these creatures, she would invite Jellal to come with her and get the town active again. Slowly, she drifts to sleep, leaning against the glass window.

Eventually, Natsu and Gray also drifted to sleep, the journey being long as Magnolia was quite far from their destination so taking a nap was an option at this point. Just in case of missing their stop, Lucy was awake sitting slightly away from the group as Natsu was using the seat she was supposed to sit on to sleep. If she disturbed him, he'd probably throw up. She was bored but wasn't bothered to summon anyone from her keys especially if they wake the others up. She should have brought a book with her on this damn train- what the hell was she supposed to do? She put her legs on the chairs on the other side, spread apart, arm wrapped below her chest. And then she started thinking of Natsu, thick legs shaking as they're spread wide open, arms tied behind his back and plump ass in the air.

Needless to say, she now had something to take care of. The tight jeans she wore felt unbearable so she hastily pulled them down to the mid of her calves removing her black panties with them. Her cock sprang up, the head red and angry. she immediately starts playing with the head and going down her shaft thinking of Natsu's hands going down to the base staring in wonder with innocent eyes at her large length. He would kitten lick the head with nervousness but with impatience, Lucy would shove him on her dick. Oh, the sounds of him choking are delicious; dark, wide eyes full of tears and as pleasure coursed through her. At a certain point, the moist heat of his mouth and fast pace would be too much for her and shots of thick white cum would fill Natsu's mouth. In reality, Lucy grabbed a condom from her and quickly put it on her cock before she spasmed and came into the latex.

Fulfilled, for now, Lucy grabbed some tissues and removed any trace of precum and cum on her dick and put it back in her panties and pulling up her jeans once again. Some sexual frustration was released for now and fatigue finally washed over Lucy putting her to sleep, putting the team in danger of going to the wrong stop completely. It was only by luck no one walked onto Lucy pleasuring herself just like it was only Luck that Gray woke up on time to wake everyone for their stop. It wasn't by luck Gray awoke and heard her loud public fapping nearby, increasing his ever-growing distaste for the blonde girl. Just how indecent was she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I will try to have more words. My goal is 2000+ words and better description. It will also have the slime monsters and if I write enough, hot springs. Thank you for reading this chapter. I will try to update every ten days.


	3. a fight for dominance

After the train situation, Gray had stayed eerily silent. 'Was Lucy so incompetent that she couldn't even keep awake for a few hours? Even if she was unable, she could have woken one of them up so they wouldn't miss their stop.' A scowl was etched into his face, unlikely to go any time soon. If anyone dared to speak to him now, a sharp sneer and a cold retort would quickly slap back. The thought of Lucy's most recent mistake was still swirling in his conscience, refusing to dissipate. 'She probably didn't do shit because she was fapping to the thought of his boyfriend, not even caring to be quiet; I'm still surprised that Natsu didn't wake up with his good hearing. Maybe it was my magic that kept him asleep. Should I address this to Natsu? Nah, I don't want him in this nonsense.'

As the team walked into the town, Natsu and Erza awed in wonder at the beauty of the buildings that surrounded them. Even in his terrible mood, Grey had to admit the rich-coloured shops were good looking. The architecture made the buildings look very upper class and expensive with its many details and carved stone; it felt homely with the warm, rich tones the buildings wore making the place something you'd love to live. Erza was in love with the big town, hypnotised by the aesthetic of the setting. Walking around, her heels of her boots clicking in rhythm on the stone pavement as walked towards the glass window of a small but professional looking sweet shop.

Inside you could see the caramel Werthers, dark chocolate truffles and the deep blue raspberry bonbons in big glass jars at the top shelf and many other delicious sweets and cakes in the display of the shop. To Erza's dismay, the shop's doors were shut not allowing customers in for some time like many others in town. Erza's brow now furrowed in concern as she linked this to the empty carriages in the train and the job they were getting paid for. Were they underprepared for this one? It seemed this slime problem was worse than described on the board. Her face quickly turned into a more neutral state as she turned her back on the sweet shop. After this was over, she would be sure to check it out again and give Jellal something from the shop and later in the year, during Christmas, she could bring him to the town herself and taste the bitter black liquorice and the sweet white rose fudge the shop sold.

"Gray, Lucy, Natsu I think this mission is more important and more dangerous than we thought it was," Erza said, the lingering worry she wore was finally showing through the slight wavering of her voice. " I think the lack of townspeople and usual bustling in the streets shows that- I think we should be cautious."

Grey, finally thinking more about his surroundings, realised she was right. How could he have not noticed this development? Even if he is angry and watching Lucy for the suspiciously lewd behaviour around his boyfriend, he should be aware and careful next time; dying or getting caught in a trap wouldn't help protect his relationship with Natsu.

"Yeah, Erza's right Natsu, it's rather lonely in the streets at the moment." Natsu looked around only seeing an omega mother and daughter with groceries hurrying to his apartment and an elderly alpha man coming out of the butchers entering another grocery shop for vegetables. Jeeze, the place was empty; it seems people were only coming out for necessities. He didn't notice because of how beautiful the shops looked but, Erza was right. But there was also something else on his mind- the year-long conflict between Lucy and Gray was growing by the moment- Natsu had no idea why it was happening and how to confront it. Natsu was nieve though he wasn't dumb; just asking Gray and Lucy to stop arguing wasn't going to be effective. He would have to investigate for himself.

"I guess we should be cautious now though I think we'll be fine. The people are just really scared- it's normal for people without magic. It's probably nothing compared to what we've fought before," Natsu said slightly dismissing the worries of the red-haired woman. He thought it was suspicious too- there wasn't much they could do about it now- he wasn't backing down now. He turned to Lucy behind him.

"This will be a piece of cake, don't you agree with me, Lucy?" The short blonde girl looked up from her gaze and jumped in surprise, her body tense and standing painfully straight as if she is getting caught doing something. Her hands gripped the ends of her pale pink t-shirt, pulling it down firmly. Quickly she tried to find a suitable response to Natsu's question, stuttering, the words bumbling out of her mouth.

"Er, um oh y-yeah sure Natsu, why wouldn't it be?" The horny girl was looking at the curve of his back and firm buttocks attached to thick muscular thighs and powerful calves behind not concentrating or paying attention to anything anyone just said. How could she when his body was so irresistible? ' He has such smooth hands with a firm grip; if his hands are like that, then how amazing will the rest of his body be? Even better than any of her fantasies.

A low, primal growl was released from Gray's mouth, revealing the hidden rage now boiling over. His white, sharp teeth bared and face twisted from his overflowing choler. His body rigid and slightly hunched and his fists painfully scrunched up to the point that his nails may cause bleeding. Natsu had never seen Gray so angry before in his life. This conflict between Lucy and Gray must be worse than he thought. Gray was a sensible and controlled man- even with his feisty fights with Natsu before they started dating, he never showed pure anger, just annoyance. With a long conflict like theirs, he must have finally snapped. Finding out the cause of this wasn't just a curious want, it was now necessary to keep the group's friendship intact.

Quickly Natsu reacted to the situation coming to Grey's side. He grabs his torso and leans his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, revealing his tanned neck in submissiveness.

"Grey, are you ok?" He questioned, His dark eyes looking straight into Grey's, showing his worry for the one he loves. Grey's constricted pupils now dilate at the sight of him though his face becomes relaxed. Gray's arms wrap around the other boy his face now deep the nape of Natsu's neck, leaving only his hair in other people's view. They both relax in each other's hold and stand there for a while before releasing each other. One of his arms firm around Natsu's waist, slowly walking.

"Let's just go answer the request. ok?" Gray whispered, His body calm but his grip around Natsu still tight. After that show, Lucy wasn't happy herself. She never knew Natsu could be so willingly submissive before. Natsu should be in her arms. Natsu should be calming her anger. Natsu should be submitting like an omega is suppose to for her. Not Gray. Of all people, Natsu could have stupidly chosen it had to be Gray, the man that never left his side. She could never have a chance to manipulate Natsu into disliking him- nevermind hates him- she had already tried. Oh well, she would find a way to get Natsu somehow, no matter the cost.

Damn it. Because of that degenerate blonde bimbo bitch, he had released his bloodthirst in front of Natsu. For years he thought his love was unrequited, but when he finally confessed to Natsu, he couldn't hold his possessiveness any longer. If the narcissistic leech is more distant with Natsu, he would have ended her by now. He would have enjoyed watching her blood spill on his ice as so many others had. It wasn't hard to kill and bury someone in magnolia if you were smart enough. The people who dared flirt with Natsu in front of him would regret the day they were born. Their piercing screams sounded delicious to him. Their faces in pain as the icicles impaled them. If she ever dared touch Natsu, then there would be no choice but to kill her. He could just sit and watch his love for now.

On the stone pavement, the team walked silently in two separate groups- Lucy and Erza behind Gray and Natsu. Eventually, Erza started to talk about the shocking scene that happened a few minutes previously.

"Lucy, do you know why Gray was so angry with you a few moments ago? It isn't like him to get angry like that." Erza whispered to the blonde with concern sprinkled in the sentences. Like everyone else in the guild, she had never seen Gray act this way before. No one would ever think he would show such behaviour towards anyone- he was always a chill person.

"Oh Erza, he was probably in a bad mood when this started. Don't worry about it" Lucy said disregarding the fact that Erza was trying to be discrete. It was only by pure luck that The others didn't hear this conversation. Erza, obviously not convinced by Lucy's excuse, insisted on finding some kind of truth to this serious matter. Why was Lucy hiding this? The vagueness of the blond girl's answer did not and would not satisfy Erza or anyone.

"Lucy, this is serious; Gray has never acted like this in his life. He has been in many bad moods before though he acted very differently, even the opposite to this reaction, this isn't just a normal situation-"

"Erza, everything is fine. Stop worrying about something that doesn't matter and won't matter, ok? Besides, Gray is great at changing in a certain situation when needed." The red-headed woman ignored the untrue back-handed comment and fell silent in speculation. Lucy, seeing she had shut up the mage, returned to the tense quietness that previously haunted the two.

As they reached their destination, A man rushed out of the building once seeing the four arriving, expecting them to be the mages to help as there was no other reason for anyone to be visiting this side of town unless they lived here. The man's skin was darker in colour so, it was unlikely he was born in Fiore. He was quite short in stature and a look of relief on his face. Finally, their saviours arrived! He stumbled out sweat forming on his forehead from the worrying. 

"Oh, thank the gods, you're here! You need to get to the vicinity immediately! Those horrid monsters are closing in- it's only a matter of time before they break our defences. The slimes are not far. They are to the east- Please hurry..."

Erza starts running to the scene changing into her flame empress armour, swiftly flying into the sky to meet the destructive monsters. Grey glided swiftly on ice to the slime infested area landing in a battle position the Natsu grabs Lucy and puts her on his back using his fire to propel himself into the air, wind rushing past his face. Finally, a good fight- he hasn't fought a good challenge in a while. Once this was over, The boy would ask Gray what was going on- The caring boy couldn't let his love be irritated like this- Natsu couldn't let his family fight like this either. This conflict was not usual - a standard way of fixing this wouldn't be effective; he wasn't sure how to approach this either.

It had been an hour now, the fight to destroy the slime was still on, even with the team's speed, the slimes', though they were getting killed faster than they reproduced, was overpowering them and slowly tiring them out despite their skilled fighting and magical power. These weren't how slimes were supposed to be. For one, Grey had never heard of clothes-eating creatures like this though he thought there was just a breed he hadn't heard of before. Now seeing how quickly they were multiplying, he was surprised they didn't take over the whole town. He questioned why these people didn't think of or report this to higher authorities with how bad it is. It seems they had no choice but to change their tactics into something more orderly and efficient. 

"Hey, Erza it seems us attacking isn't working so let's try and find the main source of these freaks and finish the job," Gray shouted to Erza as he froze ten slimes, closing in on him. Why don't you and Natsu search for the source while Lucy and I stay here and protect the town, ok?" Gray, quickly making a spacious path of frozen slimes with Ice-make wall, making it easier for them to go deeper into the woods and further away from the town.

As the other to move away, Lucy looked at Gray in annoyance. He was trying to separate her from Natsu like always. She wasn't surprised- why would Natsu stay with him when he can go to her willingly? She was a much better option. She had a prosperous family yeah sure her father didn't support her, but he didn't disown her. Once he's dead she'll inherit all the sweet money he was gathering), she was better looking and was probably a better lay. Eventually, Natsu would see that. Yeah, he didn't have the best clothing though he was somewhat tasteful enough to notice. She would let Gray know of that.

"Not surprised you split me from Natsu; you can't help but be scared he'll find out I'm better for him than you- it got displayed in the little show you pulled earlier on. You're just delaying the inevitable 'Ice Princess'." She taunted, a cocky expression spread on her face as Virgo destroyed the slimes around her.

"Please, you wish you were a real threat to our relationship. Not everything in my life revolves around you wanting to fuck my boyfriend like a desperate teen alpha in a rut. I split us like this because you are weak and would be mostly ineffective at the objective, while Erza and Natsu are not only stronger than you but can use the most effective element to slimes- fire. Even if you were better than me in attractiveness, riches or whatever that wouldn't matter. Personality and how good you are in fighting matters to Natsu; both you are horrible at." Lucy shut up after that in anger over being put in her place for now. After a while, the number of slimes seemed to reduce. The clothes they were wearing had a few holes due to some slimes getting to close for comfort but so far so good.

Finally, Erza emerged from the thickets swooping in and blasting slimes with firepower. But where was the salmon haired boy? After some time, Gray finally mentioned his concerns to Erza while fighting off the last of the Slimes, using more magic draining moves now that the end of the fight was near. Was he badly hurt?

"Hey Erza, where's Natsu? He should be back by now..." Worry slipping past his lips as he questioned Erza. The fight had ended though still, he didn't see his lover anywhere- fear started to creep upon him.

"Oh, yes, that. You'll need to follow me, Gray. Natsu needs you. Bring your coat with you." Gray looked around, finding his coat near a tree. He was surprised he didn't lose any other piece of clothing on him; he guessed fighting stopped him from going too far. As the turned to the direction of Natsu's location, Lucy spoke up, questioning her absence in coming along.

"Why aren't I allowed to come along Erza? What's wrong with Natsu? Should I be worried?" Erza smiled, hearing Lucy's supposed to care for Natsu touched her but she couldn't let any other alpha see Natsu in such a- situation. As Gray kept walking, Erza stopped, replying with haste.

"Right now, Natsu can't be seen in the situation he's in by any alpha besides Gray at the moment. Meet us at the hot springs; I'm sure you can find it without us showing you the way." Erza said subtly telling her, Natsu's in a revealing state of dress at the moment. The thought just tented her tight jeans. 

"Oh ok, Erza! I'll probably be soaking in the hot springs when you get there. See you later." Lucy scowled at how unbearably tight it felt around her crotch as she walked, the thoughts of Natsu with dissolved clothing in heat begging for a good fuck was clouding her mind. He would have plump ass in the air, big thighs quivering. The tanned mage would be panting, words stuttering out in neediness, calling out to her, desperate for her hands all over him. His pussy would be exposed, revealing how wet he was for her. With how much holes there were in the leggings, it was ripped fabric. He'd be all sticky from the slime splattered on him and- oh she couldn't take it anymore!

She jogged over to the hot springs and signed in at the register before rushing into the changing rooms and rapping herself with a towel. As she walked out of the Alpha changing cabin, she immediately dropped her towel at the side and sat in the water legs spread. Her throbbing member sprang up, finally free from any restraints as she held the red rod in her right hand. At this point, she didn't even look up to check if anyone was there. After jogging over with the friction against her thighs and her groin, the tension was what mattered. If people could put up with the stripper, they would be ok with her getting some release. She's been getting a lot of boners lately. Next time Gray leaves Natsu, she'll confess to Natsu her want for him, and he'll be sure to oblige- why wouldn't he when she's the best thing he could get? Oh, she couldn't wait for her to finally give the good fucking he always needed. Gray could never get to her level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a slow update. Chapter four is being made right now. I wanted to add more to the fanfic before uploading it so I'm sorry for another delay. This one is long but I hope you enjoy it. The end was a bit rushed, but I hope you'll still be content. Thank you for reading. Criticism is welcome. I made sure to keep my promise to have it over 2000 words. The next chapter will be more exciting and I'll try to keep the chapter around 2000 - 300+ like this one


	4. a release of feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to the hot springs after a tiring fight. The tension becomes thick on the Alphas side as Grey shouts a promise he won't break and after the couple in the team have a special moment, putting all their feelings into the heat of the moment.

The blonde mage sat in the pool of water, steam wafting upwards. She holds her hard dick in her hands, angrily red and impatient. Her dick twitches as she thinks of Natsu walking towards her. His towel is loose around his chest and eventually falls, revealing smooth, long, tan legs dipping into the water. He moves towards her smiling shyly, looking at the girl's busty figure. She wraps her arms around his waist, bringing him chest to chest with her. In return, he wrapped his arms her neck and slowly leaned in to give her a small, innocent peck on her lips which Lucy continues into a full kiss.

Her hands roam around the Salamanders body, resting on his ass. Slapping his ass and spreading his cheeks cause him to gasp, giving the girl a chance to enters his mouth, exploring the wet, warm space. She wishes she could see the thighs ripple and his ass jiggle. In the water, her hands spread the legs of the pink-haired boy her right hand, reaching for his groin- he needed to be ready for the rough fucking he was about to take. Sinful moans and whimpers are quietened by Lucy deeply kissing Natsu. Below the surface of the water, she stroked his cocklet with care and fingered his cunt, feeling the silky walls that squeezed her fingers tight. Natsu breaks the kiss to move slowly towards Lucy's breast. He licks the nub before moving it around his mouth, making it hard. He pushes his face into it, sucking hard.

In reality, she spread her saliva on her nipple and pinching it in rhythm to her soft and agonisingly slow strokes to her long, dribbling cock underwater. In her imagination, Natsu turned to the other nipple giving the areolar enough attention, his hand caressing the other; she hummed with pleasure. She wasn't sensitive around her chest, but the thought of Natsu actively putting his hands on her was such a turn on.

She needed more.

Forcefully, Lucy removed Natsu from her breast, catching him in surprise as their gentle and innocent mood of soft touches and moans turned into a powerplay, Lucy taking the lead. He's pushed down to her cock, her blonde pubes full, bushy and untrimmed, decorating her long uncircumcised meat. He stares at it, in nervousness, looking up to Lucy for help and instruction. Losing patience, she slams his open mouth on her rod, the gag reflex on her cock felt amazing.

In truth, she was hesitant on sucking her dick though with desperation, starts licking her head and eventually swallowing it to half of her length- she even starts giving herself a tit job. As she twists her nipples, she pushes her soft, hot breasts against her veiny rod in an attempt to make the process faster. It was amazing what she would do if she's horny enough. Compared to what she imagined Natsu doing it was nothing. Involuntary tears come to Natsu's eyes as he tries his best to satisfy his partner, despite his pain. He lifts his arms to reach Lucy's perky but big tits; The pink nubs still hard. Slow but with a steady rhythm, he manages to get the whole length; her uncut hair uncomfortably touching his face- but that still isn't enough. 

She wanted the main event. The blonde goes behind the pink-haired boy and shoves him onto the side of the springs. Lucy aligns her head with his folds, finally entering them and feeling the silky, tight walls around her dick. She groans in pleasure, thrusting her hip against his. Loud smacking noises as the water shifted violently, pounded him into the edge of the pool. High-pitched sinful moans fell out of Natsu's mouth, drool dripping from his lips and lust clear in his eyes.

To replicate her lewd fantasies, she turned around to face the edge, her hand moving faster on her shaft. She couldn't wait any longer- she needed release. Her eyes closed, concentrating on bringing short term euphoria that would rush through her bones. The wet slapping noises of her fapping echoed around her surroundings. Soon, low moans escape her mouth, any effort to be discrete now forgotten as she thrusts into her hand.

She thrusts into Natsu with speed not caring about how rough she was going, the only thing her mind was to cum. Her tits bounced freely in rhythm to her rapid thrusting while Natsu was screaming- in pain or pleasure, she was unsure. She did not care. She would not care; it would turn her on either way. Eventually, she started screaming too.

"Oh gods, Natsu yes! Oh yeah, I'm gonna cum in your pussy, I'm gonna cum in your cunt, I-" and with that, she came all over the floor, ropes of her baby batter shot out of her dick with her perverse dream finally coming to an end. She turned around to face the centre of the circle, not truthfully trying to enjoy the hot springs. Her temporary satisfaction also ended up leaving her bored. Oh well at least once this is over, she could go shopping with the extra money they just gained. She would have money for rent for four or more months and more to spend. There was an expensive outfit she wanted at the moment.

Meanwhile Gray and Erza arrived at the cave where Natsu was shielding himself from sight, a slight blush across his face. As Gray entered the cave, he stared at Natsu frame, lustful thoughts at the back of his mind. Natsu looked hot in the attire he had on before though now he looked tempting. His leggings that covered but hugged his thighs were now fabric clinging onto him- his blue crop-top now rested onto his left shoulder, as the other sleeve was gone. His usual cheeky smile now replaced by slight embarrassment and a slight blush scattered on his cheeks. His eyes looked down at the ground below Gray as his arms tightly wrapped his torso. Grey adored it.

He walks over to his boyfriend and removes his coat, hanging it on the smaller shoulders of his boyfriend and kissed his forehead. Natsu relaxes into his touch, sighing in content- even after a little bit of embarrassment or trouble, Grey always knew what to do to make him feel better. Natsu finally looked up at Gray a soft smile on his face.

"Hey dummy, how did you even get into this mess? You're even more assertive than me." Gray questioned Natsu jokingly. He was right- it was hard to catch Natsu off guard; that's what made him hard to fight in battle and a great teammate to have. Natsu immediately starts to blush and stutter in response, looking away once again. Erza quickly helps Natsu in replying to Gray not wanting him to be concerned over a little incident.

"Oh, Natsu and I were talking about omega stuff- you wouldn't understand. He got distracted, then a slime took him by surprise, that's all. Don't be so worried Gray, he's fine- we've been in worse situations." She was technically telling the truth. If Natsu didn't want to talk about it with Grey now, she wouldn't force it- besides she knew he they would eventually do it- Natsu's worries were for nothing.

"Oh, of course, that makes sense. It seems that Lucy carried all our bags with her so you'll have to change after the hot springs, ok?"

" Sure, Grey. Let's hurry though-I want to relax already- Lucy's probably bored waiting for us." Gray wasn't exactly excited to go to the hot springs. It meant he was in a place with Lucy for a pretty long time with no-one else to converse with and ignore her. If anything, she would probably constantly berate him and interrupt the relaxation he was supposed to have. She already had her peace while in the place without them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsu sank into the water sighing in content. Erza followed, allowing the water to envelop her too. The team had not done this in a long time despite having one in the guild; he missed the feeling of steaming hot water on his skin and light-headedness he got doing this. Now, they were too busy doing tasks on the board or getting into some adventure to do it. Even when they had time, they had other things to do. Breaking the silence, Natsu moved closer to the tall red-headed woman and started chatting.

"So Erza... how is your relationship with Jellal? After a while, I could bring Gray with me; we could go on a double date with each other. We haven't explored the town much- I saw you looking at that sweet shop before- it seems you want to come again. The restaurants will be bustling though I think they'll be able to save a table for us since we helped them fend off those slimes." Ezra smiled, gazing at the water pooling around her. She was so grateful to have Jellal as her lover.

"Hey Erza, are you listening? I was asking about a double date here one day-"

"Ah- sorry Natsu I was just thinking about how thankful I am that Jellal wanted to be with me," Before dating the blue-haired man, she was always worried that no one would date her because of her height and lack of social skills. Even if they did consider it, they would leave because of how her PTSD and nightmares would affect the relationship. It wasn't what you wanted in an omega- it wasn't what you wanted in anyone. "Before, I was so worried that people would only date me because of my fame and my body- I don't have much else to offer besides, my flaws outdo my positives."

"Erza! That isn't true! But yeah, you're right on one part- the gods blessed you to have him. I'm blessed to have Gray too- before he confessed to me all the other alphas who flirted would steer away from me. If we did plan to date, they wouldn't turn up; I would never see then again. I'm happy they didn't though. I had a crush on Gray the whole time but was too afraid to admit it," Natsu said cheerily, thinking of the day they first became a couple. Despite Gray not showing too many emotions, Natsu knew he was nervous. Even without the lack of stripping it showed through how he looked at Natsu and how he said things, revealing a gentler side of him. "And to think I was scared he pick someone else like Juvia!" He laughed, leaning more to the side as he thought about his previous worries. They sounded so dumb now." They laughed together loudly at the nonsense thought, Erza leaning on Natsu as the comfortable silence fell on them once again.

Meanwhile, Gray had just left the changing room, making sure he spent a long time in the changing rooms. He didn't want to see or hear Lucy at the moment- or at all. As he walked, Lucy turned to face him, ready to insult him only to keep quiet and turn away. Her reaction caused suspicion in Gray.

"What's so surprising, bimbo? Why didn't you screech the insult you were itching to blurt out?" He entered the hot, soothing waters of the spring, immediately relaxing at the touch. It reminded him of Natsu sleeping- his body was warm and calm as he slept, like a sleeping child. Just the thought of his boyfriend made him happy.

"What is that freakish thing between your legs? You got a genetic problem?" Lucy sneered; her obvious jealousy poorly hidden by her insult. He was kind of surprised she didn't see his groin before, with all the stripping he did. Lucy's cock was 7 inches long but with two fingers thick. Gray, on the other hand, wad the opposite. His cock was 6.2 inches long but three fingers thick (his fingers thick anyways) so she was probably talking about that. How did he know about her dick size? She boasted about it a few times. Multiple times.

"Jealous? Finally, realising that you don't have the best body in the world? Wow! I hope your narcissism finally disappears though that is too hopeful." He smirks, now shifting away from her. He wanted to get some peace, not a squabble with Miss Privilege. Either way, how good someone was at sex didn't always apply to the size of dick unless you have a micro dick. As he tries to relax, she said one sentence that changed the atmosphere fast.

"There's nothing to be jealous of if your boyfriend's going to choke my dick-" She didn't finish her sentence- Gray's hand didn't let her. The only thing heard was the pathetic attempts of speaking as she was choked in the air by Gray's deadly grip. His previous composed exterior gone, now in his eyes was the same animalistic rage but now with a weak restraint. Lucy could feel the sharp nails digging into her skin and the lack of oxygen causing pressure in her throat that felt like forever; was she going to die? Her hands scramble for the restriction around her neck, desperate to get space from this mad-man.

"Don't you dare say that again in front of me unless you want your blood seeping in the water" Gray shouted. Gray enjoyed this. Her face, now red, was now turning purple with the asphyxiation he was causing. The fear in her pathetic face was lovely to watch, even with keeping his raging face on. He wasn't able to kill her now, but after his trip was over, he didn't want her here anymore- he had a feeling she would be more trouble than it's worth, either way, he was going to kill her eventually. She had crossed the line way too many times. He finally let go of her neck, making her drop into the water. Water splashed and coughing started as he calmly left the springs. It would be explaining what happened here- it's not like Lucy would admit what she just said. Everything was in his favour.

Lucy laid on the side of the springs still gasping for air, furious at what just happened. 'how dare he do this to me- I was going to make Natsu break up with him, but now he would fuck Natsu in the relationship just to spite the bastard. Once he finally took a good dicking from her, he'll leave him immediately. She would wait for the right time.

She finally got out of the springs, standing up on her shaky legs and walked to the changing room, staying far away from Grey. Even though the girl was prideful to the point of stupidity, she wasn't that much of a fool to confront him. She would show him another way. She would prove that she was superior to him and the boy he valued so much would be drooling over her cock soon.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natsu and Erza heard the shout of Grey, the loud splash that came after and the gasps of breaths that immediately followed. Oh Gods, what in the world did Natsu hear? They both hurried out of their side of the springs, no more relaxing with worry in their mind. Today was supposed to be a good day. Today was supposed to be peaceful. Why? He tried so hard to make it right, but this damn feud made all his efforts a waste. He had to talk to Grey immediately. As he put on his casual clothing, Erza grabs his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks for a moment.

" I know you're going to try to talk to Gray about what happened in the hot springs. There's no use in trying to confront Lucy- she refused to tell me anything before though I don't think she'll be willing to tell me anything now. It's has been going on for too long; we can't let our family split like this." Erza whispered. As she finished these words, Natsu could see the strain and worry this fight had put on Erza. Her usual young and soft face was full of worry and lack of sleep. She needed this, yet it was shortening because of those two.

"Don't worry Erza this problem will be gone soon. Gray is no selfish man- he'll realise the pain he's causing and stop it. He cares about this family. We all do." There was a little doubt in the last statement. Gray- was quite certain he did care, but with Lucy, he wasn't so sure anymore. She was more distant than ever before. He missed the old days when they would all go on adventures and find out how strong their bond is. After the beginning half of the year, it was abnormally peaceful. In honesty, he hated it. Their link was so weak now. But it's alright- he would fix it.

"Gray we need to talk," Natsu ordered, dragging Erza by her hand towards Gray who was leaning on the wall outside of the building. It had been a while since Natsu got seriously frustrated. Another thing he wasn't surprised to see. Natsu cared about Fairytail and his team; if something was affecting it, why wouldn't he do something about it? "What in the world happened over those walls? Has this got to do with previous happenings? It seems a lot like it. Our family has been breaking apart since you two have started this,"

"I-"

"She's getting so worried about this, Gray. Do you want Erza to hurt like this?" Natsu hugged Erza, wearing a face of worry with her. Gray couldn't stand it. He guessed there would eventually be a time to inform him of his fears, but he should have expected it. He couldn't bear to see his love so sad and worried. It was quite unsettling to see Erza one of the strongholds of the group so exhausted. He sighs, standing up properly and walks up to Natsu. He cups the boy's right cheek, wiping away an unsuspecting tear from his face with his thumb. Grey shows concern on his face as he holds the salamander by his waist. He lifts his face to meet his and softly kisses him. The smaller of the two press into the kiss, pushing all the feelings he felt into the moment. After a bit, Natsu breaks the kiss and bear hugs him, squeezing quite hard in Grays opinion.

" We should talk about this when we get to a hotel or inn and talk about it there, ok?" Gray mumbles, staring straight into the sparkling dark eyes of his boyfriend. His worried face melts into a small smile. Natsu turned his head to Erza much calmer than usual, ready to bring her out of this awkward situation of just standing there. She does it herself.

"Lucy and I will explore the town more while you get the rooms for us. I saw an inn not far from here, so I'm sure you'll be fine- Lucy and I need to talk anyway..." She declares, reassuring Grey that Lucy's going to get some questioning too. " It's getting kind of late so we may not see you till tomorrow. Bye." The two walked off to the inn seeing more people on the streets now, thankful that they were safe. It made the pink-haired boy smile wider, though what was on his boyfriend's mind wasn't so innocent.

Grey couldn't help it. He wasn't a masturbating freak like the blonde bimbo, but with Natsu being the irresistible man he was, he wanted to feel him again like last night- all vulnerable and submissive all for him. Only him. He couldn't stand any Alpha looking at him with desire, he couldn't let any of them go near him and he definitely couldn't let them date. He probably saved a lot of time- he would eventually fall for him anyway. They were destined for each other.

as they entered the room, Natsu pounced on Gray, pushing his lips onto the larger man. Grey responds, pushing him into the bed and start's softly sucking onto his collar bone. He takes his time in making the dark marks, rubbing Natsu's thighs in a teasing manner. The salmon haired boy whined in desperation- he just wanted Grey, he just wanted his cock- was that too much to ask? Grey smirked taking pleasure in the soft torture he put on the one in the sheets. He eyes the dark nipple of Natsu's left nipple and travels toward it slowly, making sure his chin grazes the tanned skin before sucking hard onto it. Natsu moans loudly like a slut, grasping the sheets in surprise before trying to silence himself, embarrassed by the dirty sounds coming out of him. Gray made him crazy.

Natsu lowers his foot towards Gray's crotch, surprised by how he didn't strip those with shirt somehow like he usually did. He zips it down skillfully and pulls the jeans down, revealing Gray's abnormally thick hard cock being restrained by his dark blue underwear. Natsu subconsciously licks his lips in hunger. He loved what Grey gave him. He tried to reach for the throbbing length but Grey refused, holding him back. Natsu looks at him in confusion, pouting. Grey plants a quick kiss on his lips smirking back at him.

"Not today darling, It's me who's pleasuring you tonight, ok?" He turns Natsu on his stomach with his ass high in the air. It wasn't his favourite position so he'd change it later. Soon Natsu gasps in surprise, voice turning high pitched quickly, he grasps the white sheets beneath him tightly. Grey was eating him out. even though he wasn't an expert or did it regularly, he always made him scream like there's no tomorrow. His tongue moved in and out of his folds and mouth sucked tightly onto his cocklet. Natsu muffled the screams into the duvet hoping not to disturb any neighbours. Gray loved to hear the desperate actions of the small man. It just got him harder. After deciding to leave the lubing like that He grabbed a condom from his inner jacket pocket and pushed it on. Now it was time to make Natsu beg.

He brushes the tips against the lips of his vagina, nuzzling in the tip of the head. It was obvious teasing, it was unbearable teasing- God. Natsu adored it. Natsu whimpered pushing his hips back towards Gray, hoping to get a bit more dick inside. Gray leaned back. Even in sex, Gray was no desperate fella, waiting for Natsu to say the magic words.

"Come on Flame-brain, tell me what you want politely for your Alpha and I'll give you it."

"Please Alpha, I need your cock and your cock only. I need your body because it was the only one that will satisfy me. I need you so much, I need-" A satisfied sigh escaped his mouth as inch by inch he fills his boyfriend. Then he got pounded. his G spot got pounded so hard, he orgasmed so hard in that session. It's like Gray was hiding a talent the whole time. The sounds were loud in the room. Natsu's screaming and his cheeks clapping against Gray would have been annoying if you were awake. Natsu could no more speak coherent sentences only chanting Gray's name. Gray. Gray. Gray. How he loved that name. His partner, his lover, his best friend. Who could replace him? Gray turned him around so that he saw his face while he pounded him. His boyfriend, his wife, his property. Soon Lucy would realise it. Soon everybody would realise it- no Alpha could touch his Natsu and none can see him like this. 'mine forever'. Natsu and Grey come together, bliss spreading all over their bodies.

"I love you so much Natsu, I could do anything for you- you are worth diamonds and gold and any blood spilt..." Gray whispers, hugging the smaller body. "I'm sorry we couldn't wait like you wanted to; to do it traditionally." He sighs a disappointed look washes his face. He knew how much it meant to him but he accidentally barged in in his heat. Sure he was able to consent, but It still felt wrong.

"Don't worry Grey. Even though it didn't go as planned, I know who I'm going to be with for eternity, so I'm glad you got my first." Natsu whispered as Gray removed his condom and covered them with the duvet, bring them to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took a day longer than it was supposed to. It was a bit of a struggle writing the second half of the fic smoothly. I'll probably edit it a bit later on so it sounds better. Thank you for keeping with the updates and making me reach 1000+ hits on this work. It's getting close to the end of this fic so I'll try to make each chapter longer and better. If you have any criticism, tell me- I'll be down to listen.


	5. Warnings and a regretful choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's very close to Natsu's heat. He's run out of food so he's forced to go out despite warnings from Grey. Lucy then finds him and begs him to have a drink with her- He begrudgingly agrees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Things have been busy for me (partially my fault) so I apologise. This fanfiction is not abandoned so don't worry- I will eventually finish it.
> 
> I don't have a schedule for chapters anymore but I will try to post what I can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic. I tried to improve the writing but the words are less than usual.

Natsu had a dilemma. He was unsure of what decision he should take- hang out with his friend or stay home away from her as his boyfriend advised him. Lucy invited him out today though knowing Grey's warning he was quite hesitant. He lies on his fluffy blanket covering his bed, staring at the sunlight streaming through the clear, clean glass of the window. The chocolate brown threads slightly ticked the sides of his neck as he stared at the blank ceiling with half-lidded eyes. Was Lucy truly that untrustworthy? He wanted to deny it though so much evidence leads to Grey being correct that night. These wandering thoughts brought a frown that creased his forehead in worry. 

Outside birds whistled and cawed in harmony in thick trees that surrounded his house. The trees' branches brushed against each other following the breeze, a calm setting. All around him was still though he could find no peace. This day was one of the days they weren't going on a job though he was restless. A loud noise erupted, disturbing the still setting before. Natsu's eyes widened, now aware that he lacked breakfast and a shower today. Only the rumble of his stomach could bring him out of his thought.  
________________________________________________________________________

As he lay in the bathtub, the warm water soothed his aching muscles while the steam around the room made his head float. At these kinds of moments, he missed Happy. The little cat used to follow him every day was now spending more time with Wendy and Carla. Before he used to take baths with him and chat about the next job, now he was in another person's house. It saddened him though he knew that Happy was growing up and wanted to spend time with other people.

As he walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen with a fluffy red towel around his waist, he noticed he had very little food in his cupboards. The only thing in the wooden boxes was two small loaves of bread and in the fridge was a bit of butter and bacon. The firey boy now wore a pout on his face- he now had no choice but to go out- his heat was coming soon; there was no doubt that he couldn't survive without a certain amount of food for that time. Although he was lucky with his heat being short and him being quite strong for an omega, he couldn't risk going out in such a vulnerable state.

As he walked down the stone pathed streets of Magnolia, shopping bags in hand, he was careful not to bump into Lucy. The conversation was still fresh in his brain.  
________________________________________________________________________

"I could never think of Lucy that way!" Natsu gasps astonished that Gray would ask such a question. "You're the only one for me." Gray knew he was trustworthy and that he would never cheat. Why would he question about a matter like that? The dark-haired boy clutched the other underneath the soft beddings, his cool hands sliding over the other's hot body casually. His right hand skated over Natsu's soft curves of muscle to his plump ass, feeling the glutes tense in return. Though such words would usually arouse him, he couldn't help but feel relaxed instead; knowing that his worry was useless is a good sensation. Any tenseness in his body became lax- it was nice to know that Natsu wanted only him.

"I know you don't though she thinks such of you- worse even," Grey whispered, combing his pink hair with the pale tips of his fingers. Natsu raised his head from the pale bosom of his lover, looking up to observe the dark blue eyes and long lashes that focused on him and him alone.

"When she jacks off, she thinks of you. She even threatens me that she'll take you for herself. She doesn't even try to conceal it." Grey said, scowling in discontentment. His usual monotone and calm voice were seeping with anger recollecting the negative memories that pervade his mind with murderous intent. His body shook with mania against the blonde teammate. The hand that caressed Natsu's bronzed body now seizes it in possessiveness- he wouldn't let her have the chance. She would be pleading to die first.

"I knew she masturbated though I didn't know..." Natsu mumbled in worry. He never considered other Alphas besides Gray to be attracted to him- especially a close companion. Natsu now underwent a sudden wave of guilt; Gray was angry at Lucy the other day because she was probably threatening him. Him shouting at Gray presumably made it the experience worse for him. If that had been anyone else, they ought to apologise.

"I'm so sorry for shouting at you before- I didn't know it was because of this." Grey smiled at him gently. He could never actually get mad at Natsu- there is nothing in this world that can compare to him. His toothy grin, his smooth tanned skin, his courageous personality and glowing smile. Something he can't lose to a dumb bitch. Natsu turned his body away from Grey, snuggling into his chest. 

"You know it's not your fault- how could you know that Lucy was a dangerous pervert threatening me?" Gray whispered in the curve of his ear while leaning into Natsu's back. The pale man now slowly moved his cold hands up Natsu's body. His fingers spread apart, taking in each inch of muscle and skin that made up his lovers body. His hands finally found rest on Natsu's chest, fingers curling around his dark nipples. A gasp released from Natsu's soft pink lips as his back curved away from Grey's body but pushed his ass into Grey's hardening member.

"You can make it up to me..." His voice was soft and smooth, flowing down the salamander's ear. His teeth grazed the shell of his ear as he flicked the hardening nipples of his lover. The pink-haired boy released a high-pitched moan, his face melting into an expression of pleasure.

Tanned hands went between his thighs to hold the red, leaking cock that twitched in excitement. His soft palms stroked it slowly, precum eagerly spilling out of the tip. His fingers gently rub on the head as the foreskin moves up and down with the other hand. Dirty moans spilt from the corners of Grey's mouth in return of the sensual pleasure on his dick. His hips began to thrust into those hands, wanting more friction though it wasn't enough- he needed more.

He pushes the tanned man down to the bed, his ass high in the air for the taking. His hole was leaking slick and twitching for Grey to take it and he would not deny it. Getting impatient, he slipped two fingers into Natsu, searching for his sweet spot. Immediately the pink-haired boy muscles enthusiastically tightened around the pale fingers, sucking them in. With no Effort, Grey hit his target; Natsu's knees buckle in delight. His hands scrunched up the duvet while mouth released drool, staining the sheets while the bed muffled his moans of ecstasy.

"Gray, please take me already," Natsu whined as he pushed his backside into Gray's fingers. He didn't just want Gray's fingers he needed to be filled, to be intertwined; he wanted his cock. His pink hair was scattered all over with his eyes shining with lust as he turned to look at his one love in pure desire.

Grey, feeling slightly merciful that day, gave into the man's wishes and removed his fingers from Natsu and slowly but surely filled Natsu with thick cock. This action was very unsatisfying for the salamander who again, pushed his hips back and forth to get movement. The bigger man chuckled at the mess Natsu was, wanting him so badly- it made his dick twitch in excitement. The pale man pushed his hips back to the point of only the tip being inside before slamming into Natsu's pleasure spot.

A loud slap stretched across the room being followed by a scream of pleasure. Pale hands gripped the soft brown hips and shoved them against Gray's waist, slow and steady rhythm forming. After just a few minutes of this relentless pounding, Natsu was a writhing mess, the only words that came of his mouth were ' Gray please ' as drool slid down his jaw. Every time Gray hit his spot, he whimpered in overwhelming bliss. After what finally felt like forever, Grey responded and sped up his pace, knowing Natsu was very close.

Soon Natsu was chanting his name like a mad man with his eyes rolling back as euphoria melted his face as Grey hammered his hole through his orgasm. Grunts and cries circled inside the room accompanying the slaps of flesh hitting each other in union. At this point, the dark-haired man was at his limit and with one final thrust came into the condom.

Natsu's legs finally buckled out of pressure, leaving him lying on the bed in silence, his voice now weak out of screaming. Pale hands once again held his body and moved him into bed. As he leaned on the shoulders of his love, he closed his eyes, allowing his breathing gradually calm.

"I love you, Natsu."

________________________________________________________________________

As the leaves began to settle and the wind started to howl, People wore coats to shield them from the cold force. Usually, Natsu wouldn't bear a coat- he didn't require one. Now though, it wasn't the case. If he were to avoid Lucy and collect his groceries, it was essential to blend in. A loud man without a jacket and pink hair jumping through the air wouldn't be very subtle.

Because Lucy treated him out multiple times, she remembered all the spots he liked dining and shopping; this was now a problem. If he went to a shop closer to his house, it's more likely she would find him though if he went to a shop further from home, the higher chance of Lucy catching him.

Natsu fast-walked down the stone road, targeting the supermarket's meat. He was quite surprised that the people who recognised him as a daily shopper didn't say anything like they usually did- perhaps they knew he was hiding from someone. The glances to his sides weren't exactly discreet.

You'd think the mighty salamander would have gotten through this efficiently with no problem. You thought wrong. Less than thirty minutes into buying food, an awkward conversation was going on between Natsu and the blond. Right now, he wished he had Happy with him; he could buy the food while Natsu stayed at home. Since he didn't have that luxury, he was attempting to lose Lucy and get back home.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you in a while. You haven't been going to the guild lately." It wasn't hard for Lucy to locate Natsu. She knew he would have to go out soon- she figured out when he had his heats. Although Natsu was quiet about them and had weeks off beside his heat, he couldn't suppress all his smells. He was excellent at hiding it though he wasn't perfect.

Unlike most Omegas, Natsu didn't take actual suppressants and was strong enough physically and magically to go out except on the first day. The only other person who she knew could do the same was Laxus. He mentioned it when Cana jokingly asked why he doesn't buy suppressants when Mirajane's in another town. It was quite a task discovering the pattern of his heat when he didn't buy suppressants. Besides, it was easy to find him amongst people- who else had a magnificent ass like that in their town?

Just thinking of him in heat begging for dick got her cock twitching. It was rising right now. If it weren't for the law, she would be pounding his boy-pussy till it was full of her jizz. For now, she would stick to the rules- though tomorrow? He would be hers for sure.

"Hey, I didn't see you there! I'm just busy is all. I- Lucy, your thing is hard again." Where Natsu pointed was a large lump of arousal. Only by the thin layer of her royal blue mini skirt. The skirt was quite loose, showing her pale thighs with ease. If you bent down to tie your shoe-lace, you could see the base of her firm, throbbing member. Yes, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Precum began to bead at the tip, forming a dark patch on her skirt.

"Ah, sorry about that. You know my biological problems," Lucy said, waving away the topic. She slowly hid her groin behind her gold purse. "We don't have any missions this week, so let's go drinking, ok?" Natsu let out a nervous chuckle, his eyes darting around in search for the door. Natsu already bought what he needed- if he could pass her and arrive at his house, he would be fine.

"Look. Lucy, I can't join you for today. I'm busy also I'm getting late-" Ignoring what Natsu said, she clutched onto his arm, her large breasts spilling out of her spaghetti strap top. The short Alpha pouted and huffed, tears now forming.

"Natsu, are you avoiding me?" She cried out, the whole shop now hearing their discussion. All attention in the shop came to them, causing Natsu to worry- it would only be some time before he could go, so why should he be upset?

He would be fine.  
________________________________________________________________________

Natsu didn't feel too good. Since the guild was the usual place to drink, he thought Lucy would bring them there. Instead, they were in a futuristic club he had no idea existed with hazy lights and loud music in every corner. He had been there for three hours now- it was getting late by most peoples standards.

Natsu still had the creeping fear of having his heat unexpectedly- he knew that he could have it early. The fire mage was usually near his house so he was safe. I9n a club, with horny, drunk strangers, however... there was a huge risk of him getting violated by people he didn't know with little help. 

It was hot in the building-the groups of people grinding their bodies together in the club didn't make it feel any better. Loud chattering clouded his ears while the multi-coloured lights flashed around him in a hypnotising fashion, quick movements but a slow forming pattern.

He tried to stick to low percentage alcohol drinks though eventually, Lucy pressured him into trying a tall drink with its glass looking malformed and twisted that refracted and reflected the light to its will. The liquid was bubblegum pink at the top before melting into a thick dark pink with tiny bright blue balls at the bottom. With lots of encouragement from Lucy, he reluctantly took a sip from the glass. A sip he would regret his whole life. Just a few minutes from tasting the last drop of the sweet drink, the room began to warp around him, his eyelids now appearing heavy.

"Natsu~," His name was being spoken, but it felt slow and soft; he couldn't focus on it- He couldn't concentrate on anything. He thought Lucy said the drink didn't have much alcohol.

All the energy in his body felt drained; his dulled senses were no use in this situation either- it was difficult to concentrate on Lucy's voice at some point. His limbs felt faint yet heavy and immovable, dread slowly grasping his mind. He fought off the feeling, trying to keep consciousness but eventually gave in to the comfortable darkness. The last threads of reality lost from his fingertips.

________________________________________________________________________

Lucy was ecstatic. She finally got what she wanted- no, what she deserved. Grey was at the side- now there was a crack to enter. Unbeknownst to the salamander, she had been stroking her cock beneath the table, thinking of all the things she would do to him. When he slumped onto the table in a heavy sleep, She piggy-backed him out of the noisy club to her next location. To other people, it looked like a good Alpha bringing their vulnerable friend home after too many drinks. Why would they stop her? After all, they did go into the club together.

The further they went from the club, the more Lucy became impatient. The only thing telling her she was getting closer was the fading sounds of obnoxious music from the club and the clicking of her heels being more pronounced.

Another thing Lucy noticed was the fire mage was heavy. Most of the time, Natsu was carrying her in jobs. What could she say, that big ass didn't come out of thin air. As she walked, she squeezed and caressed his thighs, now with no one to stop her. God, she just wanted to lay him on the ground and fuck him- why was he so tempting?

Sooner enough, her skirt began to rise even further, the dark patch now growing to a size that you couldn't ignore. Her cock bounced in rhythm to her walking, the slight, warm breeze failing to deter her cock from a state of arousal. It was a good thing the plan worked, the drugs in that drink was unsurprisingly expensive and hard to get. One knocked people out for 12 hours, then the more pricey of the two, weakened them magically and physically for five days.

"Oh, I can't wait for it Natsu. "The celestial mage whispered, licking her lips in hunger.

"I just can't wait..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing, I'm thinking of making one-shots that have to do with this FairyTail omegaverse universe.


End file.
